How to start a friendship
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: A six-chapter story about how Minerva got over the ex-death-eater thing and became friends with Severus. No pairing. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.
1. Strange Bedfellows

_**Strange Bedfellows**_

Minerva sat on the edge of the big sunken tub in her dressing gown, watching the water thunder in, churning the bubble bath into clouds of perfumed sea-foam. Steam rose from the boiling surface; the water would be almost too hot.

She turned it off and sat for a moment, her chambers around her still save for the crackle of popping bath bubbles, faint and calming.

The water had cooled enough to be tolerable. Minerva dropped the dressing gown on the floor and stepped in, feeling a pleasant shiver as the heat at her feet made her shoulders prickle in cool contrast.

She subsided into the tub and relaxed, stretching her long legs. She felt her every muscle relax gradually in the heat and her sorrows of the day watching away.

After a while she sighed and pulled up the plug with her toes. The last of the water gurgled away. She stood up, feeling slightly light-headed, and wiped away the last of the bubbles. The big mirror was misted with steam, but clear enough to show her herself from the knees upward, pink as a boiled shrimp.

Dropping the towel, she looked herself over. Flexed her arms, raised them overhead, checking for bagginess. None. She turned slightly to one side, tensing and relaxing her abdominals.

"Good thing the family doesn't run to fat", she murmured, remembering suddenly the backside of her mother when they had been swimming in the Highland lochs. Women, after all, had a certain amount of excess tissue to contend with.

Minerva turned all the way round and peered back over her shoulder at the mirror. The long columnar muscles of her back gleamed wetly as she twisted. She still had a waist, and a good narrow one, too.

As for her own backside...

"Well, no dimples, anyway", she said aloud. She turned around and stared at her reflection.

"It could be a lot worse", she said to it.

Feeling somewhat heartened, she put on her nightgown and went about the business of putting her things to order for the next day. Then she returned to the bathroom to brush out her hair for the night.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening and closing again startled her back to awareness. Her wand lay ready on the small vanity table and she grabbed it now immediately. One could never be too careful. You-Know-Who was defeated but some of his death-eaters were still at large and nearly as dangerous as he had been. Carefully she went to her bedroom, leaving the bathroom door wide open to let in the light. The sight of the big double bed, smooth under its dark green satin spread, led her to believe that the sounds of the door had only been her imagination. But then she moved towards the door to her sitting room and the lights, plotted out earlier by her body, crawled farther up the bed to expose a dark figure, lying spread-eagled across the pillows of her bed.

Minerva stopped in her tracks and slowly crept closer to examine the intruder. The black robes around the body had swallowed his existence in the shadows. Silently she crept even closer, noticing black shoulder-length hair and pale masculine face. Minerva bent low and carefully brushed aside the greasy hair with her wand. It was Severus Snape, the new Potions teacher, ex-death-eater and her former pupil.

"Now what are you doing in my bed, you cheeky boy?" she asked quietly, not really wanting to wake him and get an answer.

Silently she crossed the room again, opened her wardrobe and got out a thick woollen blankets and pillow. She then extinguished the light in the bathroom and tiptoed out of the room to sleep on her couch in the sitting room.


	2. Terrible Hangover

**Terrible Hangover and Embarrassing Q****uestions**

The next morning Minerva woke up at 6 o'clock as usual and wondered why she was laying on the couch and not in her bed. 'I must have fallen asleep reading a book', she thought, strechting herself luxuriously to work out the kincks in her joints. Sleeping on a couch wasn't a very good idea for a 52 year old woman. Minerva sat up wryly, afraid to feel stiffness or even pain, but was relieved to notice nothing but the usual heavyness of her limbs, still clinging to sleep. Slowly she stood up and stretched again, her hands high over her head and head thrown back. Her spinnal bones cracked faintly and she groaned in pleasure. Smiling softly to herself, she bent down over the couch and folded the blanket then picked up the pillow too and went to her bedroom door.

Minerva stepped into her bedroom and tossed blanket and pillow carelessly onto the bed, not even watching where it landed. Then she moved on to the bathroom. She was in the mood for a quick shower and semi-fancy clothes today.

After only a few minutes Minerva stepped out into her bedroom again. This time she was glad in only a tower wrapped around her form and one corner tucked in at her bosom, holding the whole construction together and leaving her hands free. She tried to brush out her tangled hair with her fingers but without any success. 'Of course', she thought sourly, 'when have they ever behaved as I wanted them to?' It was only a rhetorical question, though. 'And my students wonder why I put my hair up into a bun.'

Smiling at her thoughts this morning she went to her wardrobe and opened both doors wide.

"Now what to wear?" she asked herself quietly, rummaging through the contents.

Finally she settled on a dark blue and slightly clinging robe and a light blue dress to wear beneath it. Dropping her towle carelessly onto the floor, she selected underwear and put them on. She was just about to bent down to put on her stockings when she heard a deep groan eminating from the bed behind her. Heart pounding and wand in hand, she whirled around only to come face to face with a blushing Severus Snape.

"What are you doing in my rooms?" she screeched, her voice pitched higher than normal by an octave.

"What are you doing in MY rooms" asked Severus back, clutching his aching head with both hands and groaning pitiously.

"Severus Snape, you are most assuredly in my rooms. Now what ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Minerva had just noticed that she was standing in front of her former student in nothing but underwear and stockings. Mortified she grabbed the fallen towle and pressed it to her front, consealing herself from his gaze.

"I haven't seen ... much", he assured her hastily.

"GET OUT!" yelled Minerva, trying to play over her own embarrassement.

Snape crawled out of the bed on hands and knees, not after winching at her high volume, and staggered out into her living room, closing the door carefully behind him.

Minerva sat down on the bed with shaking knees. How could she have missed seeing him lay in her bed? And suddenly her memories of the previous evening came flooding back in. She groaned in misery and her head fell forward into her hands.

"He's probably mentally scarred for life", she tried to joke with more than a hint of self-sarcasm. "No use to cry over spilt milk, though, let's get this embarrassing situation over and done with."

Determindly she rose and dressed quickly.

----

Upon stepping into her living room, she immediately noticed the stench of various herbs and liquids. searching for the source of the foul odours, she approached the kitchen. Her fine cat senses were overwhelmed by the reeking fog in her little kitchen. In the midst of what looked like a battle field stood a scorched Severus.

"What have you done now, boy?" she asked, sounding a trifle aggressive.

"I wanna make hang-over remedy", mumbled a miserable Snape, looking more like the first year he had once been than the Potions teacher he was now.

"You BLEW UP my kitchen!" screamed Minerva, causing Severus to crinch back visibly.

Minerva took pity on him (even though he didn't deserve it for getting drunk in the first place) and shooed him out. Then she settled for brewing the remedy for Severus and cleaning up the remains of her kitchen.

Stepping out, she discovered Snape laying on her couch in a tight ball and vomit on the floor. She hissed at the sight of the mess and gingerly stepped around the sofa to hand Severus the potion over the back of the sofa.

"Drink up and get out of here before I jinx your sorry ass", she advised, feeling her grasp on her iron control slip.

Snape didn't need telling twice and left as fast as he could, stumbling over his robes and crashing head first into the door before realising that he had to open it to get out.

----

Minerva appraoched the dungeons with a sense of forboding. Severus had send her an owl, requesting her presence in his office. When she neared his office, she could hear angry voices and an even angrier Snape ordering silence. She knocked on his office door and was admitted to the dark room he called office immediately.

"You asked me to join you. So what are we having here?" she asked, taking in the scene in front of her.

Two students stood there with bowed heads but rebelliously glares. One was a Slytherin and the other a Gryffindor. 'So it's about the old antics.' She heaved a sigh and stepped towards the sudent of her house.

"What happened Mr. Thompson? And please stick to the facts. No insults and no exasperations", she warned the dark-haired boy standing before her.

"Worthington here put false ingredients in my potion and I retaliated by ..." Here the boy paused. Minerva knew why. They were always quick to tell the 'crimes' of the others but when it came to their own it was a different matter entirely.

"What did you do then?" she pressed on.

"I hit him with the jellyleg curse and he knocked down a cupboard with rare ingredients", muttered Thompson. Minerva actually had to bent forward to understand him.

"I see", she said. "Wait outside with Mr. Worthington while I discuss the matter with Professor Snape."

Both boys scrambled over each other in their haste to get out. Minerva turned to Severus the moment the lock of the door clicked shut.

"What were you doing in my rooms? I just remember you getting in and laying down on my bed, completely drunk might I add."

"Hell, Minerva, can't you start with lighter ammunition?"

"Just answer the damn question", hissed Minerva.

"I drank a lot with Hagrid, Filius, Albus at the Three Broomsticks. When we got home I still felt lonely and remembered that you always had been kind to me so I ...", he ended somewhat lamely.

"Oh", Minerva sounded surprised, "that's it?

"Yes. What did you think?"

"That you got lost. That you needed someone to talk to. That ... I don't know. Let's not discuss it further. What shall we do about the boys?" she asked and then went on without giving him a chance to answer. "I think you should let them collect the damaged ingredients together, you know teach them cooperation. And perhaps write a foot long essay about either what kind of potions they could brew with the things or about all four houses working together. What do you think?"

"I agrre with you. I'll call the boys."

After the two students had gone; Severus snorted at their stupidness to get caught. And then Severus snorted again, noticing Minerva still standing by the cupboard.

"Well, now that we've got Mr. Thompson sorted out, what can I do for you, Minerva? You were expecting another answer from me earlier."

Minerva took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"I need an honest opinion, from somebody I can depend on to be objective. No", she amended, "I take that back. I need an opinion and then ... depending on the opinion ... maybe a favour."

"No problem", Severus assured her. "Especially the opinion. My specialty, opinions." He rocked back in his chair then he folded his hands across his chest, fingers steepled, and nodded at Minerva. "Shoot."

"Am I sexually attractive?" Minerva demanded. His eyes always reminded her of vast pools of black. Now that went completely round, enhancing the resemblance.

Then they narrowed but he didn't answer immediately. He looked her over carefully, head to toe.

"It's a trick question, right?" he said. "I give you an answer in one of those women's libbers jumps out from behind the door, yells 'Sexist pig!' and hit me over the head with a sign that says 'Castrate Male Chauvinists'. Punishment for this morning. Huh?"

"No", she assured him. "A sexist male chauvinist answer is basically what I want."

"Oh, okay. As long as we're straight, then."

He resumed his perusal, squinting closely as Minerva stood up straight.

"Skinny white broad with too much hair, that a great ass", he said at last. "Nice tits, too", he added, with a cordial nod. "That what you want to know?"

"Yes", Minerva said, relaxing her rigid posture. "That's exactly what I wanted to know. It isn't the sort of question you can ask just anybody."

Severus pursed his lips in a silent whistle, then threw back his head and roared with delight.

"Professor McGonagall! You've got you a man!"

Minerva felt the blood rising in her cheeks, but tried to keep her dignity.

"I don't know. Maybe. Just maybe."

"Maybe, hell! Jesus Christ on a piece of toast, Professor McGonagall, it's about time!"

"Kindly quit cackling", she said, lowering herself into the chair opposite him. "It doesn't become your new station."

"Who is it?" he asked eagerly.

"You don't know him?"

"Come on tell me. You just said we are friends now."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because. Just tell me. I saw you half-naked; there can't be anything embarrassing between us anymore."

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" yelled Minerva, finally losing her composure.


	3. Oh no! It's a Date!

**Oh no! It's a date!**

Minerva sat in her bedroom in front of her vanity table and starred at her reflexion. She was frustrated and anxious, a mixture she couldn't warm her heart to. Why, oh why was she doing this?!? A date with a younger man at her age. That was just preposterous and bound for desater.

Bryce MacKinnan had been in school with her but was a few years her junior. In his first year she had been the Gryffindor Prefect. Their paths had only crossed when they watched their house play Quidditch or there was a party in the Common Room.

But this summer he had seen her in Diagon Alley and invited her to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to 'reminiscne about old times'. Minerva had sat down and cordially chatted with him ... until she felt his foot brush softly against er leg, repeatedly. At first she hadn't given it any thought. So the boy was nervous. But after a while Bryce had stroked her leg with his foot and scooted his char closer. Minerva had thought her heart would stop beating altogether when he had looked her deep into her emerald green eyes and leaned forward to kiss her softly. It had been more like a quick, shy brushing of his lips against hers but Bryce had asked her out on a date later that day.

Today they were to meet in Muggle London. Bryce had picked out a nice little restrauant in a quite little street not that far from Diagon Alley. They had agreed on 8:00 pm. It was now 7:00 pm and Minerva wasn't nearly finished with preparation.

Minerva sighed in frustration. She sat back and closed her eyes briefly, trying to calm down enough to actually get dressed and put on some make-up. But instead memories rose to answer her earlier question.

"_I think it's time for me to date", mumbled Minerva to no one in particular. She was sitting in the staff lounge and read a piece of parchment she had snatched away from two sixth year students. The two girls hadn't been very happy about that but had made no move to complain. What chance would they have had anyway?_

"_Oh, my God!" spluttered Rolanda, choking on her drink. _

_The Quidditch Instructor didn't sit that far away from her and had apparently heard her every word. _

"_I want to go on a date", repeated Minerva, more defensively and miffed that Rolanda thought it that unlikely than really convinced in herself._

"_With - a man?" asked Rolanda, wiping at her shirt front. _

_With a distinctively suspicious glance in her eyes, she watched Minerva closely. Minerva rolled her eyes in anger, holding on to her temper in order not to strangle Rolanda in a room full of Professors and a Mediwitch, all equipped to revive the nitwit._

"_No, a weasel. Of course with a man!" hissed Minerva back at Rolanda, not very successful in keeping her temper at bay._

"_I'm not hearing this", moaned Rolanda and covered her ears in mock shock._

"_Well, why shouldn't I date? I'm still a viable commodity."Minerva was very self-conscious and highly aware that every single teacher watched her. "There are plenty of men at the club who, in the past, have made their interest in me known, I just need to figure out how to reciprocate their feelings. You have a lot of experience with men. How do you let them know that you're available?"_

_She turned to Rolanda for help and could have kicked herself the moment the words left her mouth._

"_Well, one of those bench ads usually does the trick."_

_Minerva should have known better than to ask Rolanda, the raucous unmannered beater, for help in affairs of the heart. But she was stubborn and wouldn't give up that easily. Again, where was her common sense?_

"_Ro, stop it. I need help here. It's been years since I did this, and I don't remember the proper procedure! Now take me through this step-by-step. You see a man, you walk up to him and you say –"_

_She gestured vaguely with her hand, waiting for Rolanda to fill in the appropriate line._

"_Hello."_

"_Is that too forward?"_

"_No, it's the appropriate way to indicate you're open to a social engagement. Unless, however, you are approaching a weasel. Then I believe the proper signal is just to offer him your hindquarters."_

_Rolanda would rather die than let a chance at irritating Minerva slide._

That was how Mina had ended up in the situation she was now in. Note to herself: NEVER get baited by Rolanda again!!!

Minerva could feel how she was panicking. She had to take out her anxiety on someone and she knew exactly who that would be. Walking towards her fireplace, she threw in some floo powder. Immediately the flames turned green and roared foot high.

"ROLANDA XIOMARA HOOCH!" Minerva called out and waited for an answer.

She didn't have to wait for long. Rolanda's head appeared in the flames and asked cheekily:

"Who is this?"

"Who is this, I swear!" hissed Minerva. "Get your behind in here, Ro, or I get you myself!"

"Minnie, calm down."

Rolanda tried to calm her down a bit but missed her mark completely by calling her by her much-hated nickname.

"I can't calm down. He'll be here in one hour and I have no idea what to wear. You've got to come right now", cried out Minerva, verging on hysteria.

"Who'll be there in one hour?"

"Bryce MacKinnan!"

"Who is Bryce MacKinnan?"

Rolanda seemed confused for a moment and screwed up her face.

"He's my date!" clarified Minerva impatiently.

"What?!" cried out Rolanda and then the biggest sneer Minerva had ever laid eyes on appeared on Ro's face.

"I have no idea what to put on. I'm in a blind panic and it's all your fault."

Minerva tried to qualm the happiness of her friend to prevent teasing. It seemed to have the desired effect almost immediately. Rolanda's face fell slightly and she whined.

"How is it my fault?"

"Because I used your line and it worked!" screech Minerva, losing her grip on her nervousness.

"What line?"

"Hello!"

"Hello is not my line. Hello is not a line. Hello is hello."

"Well, all I know is I hello-d him the other day and now he's taking me to dinner."

By now Rolanda had made it over from her chambers to Minerva's via floo net. She had never seen her friend that freaked out. Before she could say anything though, Minerva went on in her rant.

"Look at the red pant suit."

"The..."

Rolanda stood there in the middle of Minerva's bed room and had no idea what Mina was talking about. Minerva was now in hysterical arrest.

"The red pant suit. The red pant suit", she waved her arms about frantically. "Right there, right there!"

Rolanda chanced a close look at her friend and noticed that Minerva was only wearing a slip and bra and a robe and carrying several dresses on hangers.

"I got it, I got it."

"Well?"

"Nice."

"Nice?"

"Uh, nice and... red and pant-y suit-y."

"It's horrible. You think it's horrible."

"No", said Rolanda lamely.

"It's horrible, and Bryce will be here in twenty minutes and I have nothing to wear", Mina whined.

She tossed the dresses aside dramatically, flinging them in all directions. "I haven't done this in years. I have no idea what's appropriate to wear on the first date. I have no idea what's appropriate to say on the first date. I have no idea what to talk about, what to order. I'll never be ready in time. I haven't finished my hair, I haven't finished my makeup." She began to hyper ventilate, pressing her hand beneath her bosom. "Oh my goodness, I can't breathe. I'm actually having trouble breathing."

"Mina, sit", ordered Rolanda, getting very worried for her friend.

She took Minerva's hand and led her back to the vanity table and the chair in front of it. But Minerva yanked her hand out of her grasp.

"I can't sit! I'll wrinkle my clothes!" she exclaimed.

"You're not dressed yet."

Rolanda gently took her hand again and smiled benevolently at her. She tried not to show her deep concern for Minerva.

"What?" murmured Minerva. She looked down at herself, realizing that she was still only in her underwear. "Oh my God, I'm losing my mind. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm dating."

Rolanda giggled softly and handed Minerva a gorgeous burgundy dress with emerald green robes. Both clung to Minerva's body and made her look like a goddess. Every man would fall head over heel in love with her. Rolanda was very proud of her work and sent Minerva on her way to Muggle London.

_A./N.: Ok this story will be a five chapter story instead of the proclaimed three. I'm just exploding with ideas. Next chapter will be about Minerva's date. Obviously. Please review and drop any ideas in my basket. :) _


	4. Jackass Number One

**Jackass number one**

Minerva aparated in a quiet alley near her meeting point with Bryce.

She was nervous beyond any reasonable amount of nervousness. Why was she doing this again? Oh, yes, to get out of the castle and lead a life and actually talk to another adult and no teenager. Straightening, yet again, her skirt, she stepped out of the alley and into the bustle of a street full of restaurants, bars, coffee shops and little pubs.

She walked on further and bumped into someone; a Bryce-shaped someone. She chuckled, clearly embarrassed, but lost the embarrassment as she watched him look her over thoroughly. His green eyes were gazing over all of her curves and her showing cleavage, and she stood, finally, in pride. Linking arms with him, they walked together to a small restaurant, and took their seats opposite each other.  
"So, Minerva, how have you been?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Ok...going crazy being copped up in that ole' castle, but what can you do when your boss keeps you, threatening your job?" she smirked and before she knew it, he was leaning into her, closer, and closer and she leaned into him.

Their lips met, and Minerva couldn't help but smile and sigh contentedly, as the kiss became more French...maybe it wouldn't be such a horrible night. Or, relationship.

Bryce moved a bit too fast for Minerva and she stopped the kiss, flaming a little red. She hadn't been out in quite some time and was not sure how fast and how far she wanted to go. Bryce seemed to pick up on it and leaned back in his chair, waving a server over. Minerva was handed the lady's menu and perused it with leisure. She was in the mood for something nice and tasty, maybe even extravagant. Before she was finished, though, Bryce ordered for them both.

"We take the Cesar's salad for starters, then the trout and finally the Tiramisu."

Minerva quirked an eyebrow. She was after all an independent woman who wanted to be asked before having someone decide over her head. She let it slide, though, for he was surely as nervous as she was.

"So how was your day?" she asked him to get the conversation going and release some tension.

Soon she noticed it was a bad idea to give over the heft of the talking. He wielded his tongue like a knife, making fun of and rude remarks about his colleagues and former classmates. Talking, talking, talking was all he did. Not once she saw him take a breath and a chance to weave herself into his monologue. It didn't take long for her to become frustrated. Her hand, laying on the table, twitched in an irritated manner and the tips of her fingers began to drum an angry pattern on the table.

The cocky grin on his features told Minerva clearly how conceited Bryce really was. Nothing seemed to be more interesting than he himself. Not once did he ask her or let her make a remark. Growing more and more irritated, Minerva decided it was time for a bathroom break. If that cut his ramblings short, the better!

Smiling sweetly at him, she placed a hand on his and waited until he noticed and would eventually stop talking. No such luck, though. The blighting idiot kept talking and clasped her hand with his, misinterpreting her actions for affection. Minerva's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing to angry slits. Angrily she got up from her seat.

"Excuse me but I have … to powder my nose", she all but hissed.

Bryce looked up to her, astounded by her sudden departure.

"Oh … oh, of course", he muttered at last and Minerva rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

Rushing off to the ladies' room, she breathed deeply. Perhaps she was too new to the whole dating thing, but she really believed that it was supposed to be different. Mutual getting to know each other. Again she sighed heavily. She stood in front of the mirror and scrutinized herself. Still astounded, she asked herself for the millionth time what Bryce saw in her and why he had asked her out.

As she emerged some time later from the ladies' room and walked over to their table, she noticed a young man sitting in a far corner. Books were laid out before him and one was propped up against the unlit candlestick. She smiled. That certainly was a very studious man. Minerva half turned away but then stopped. Something was very familiar about this man. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Looking more closely, she noticed more very familiar characteristics. Slightly greasy hair, pale skin, nose like a hawk's beak, sullen eyes. Her jaw dropped. What was HE of all people doing here in a muggle restaurant?

Minerva pondered that question for a few seconds but came to the conclusion that she didn't want to know. Erasing Snape from her mind, she made a beeline to her table and Bryce.

"There you are! I was beginning to believe you were lost and I have to send out a search party", Bryce greeted her.

Their salads had come and as she sat down a waiter bustled over to pour their wine. Out of the corner of her eye Minerva could still see her young colleague. Quickly she focused her attention back on her dinner partner. He was quiet (surprise, surprise!) and smiled seductively at her. Minerva almost instantly forgot her anger with him and smiled back. Perhaps this evening would end well after all.

But suddenly she felt his foot brush up against her leg. Footsie?!? Certainly not! They were no teenagers anymore and this was a well-lit, public place after all. She withdrew her leg but smiled at Bryce none the less, lest he get angry. For the second time this evening he ignored her completely and stretched out his leg to touch hers again. Slowly and sensual he caressed her calf. Minerva tried to shake him off and glared at him for good measure. But wouldn't you know! That man was even thicker than she had thought he was after his ramblings. He smiled and let his stockinged foot wander further up. Minerva jerked violently. To her great misfortune the waiter stood right behind her and poured her glass of wine. Her elbow bumped against him and the young lad jumped a foot high, spilling the glass' and bottle's contents all over her.

Minerva let loose an ear-splitting screech and bolted upright. Her lovely dress was dripping wet and she couldn't even fix it with a quick swish of her wand because they were in a muggle restaurant. She would never get the stains out. That dress was ruined. Glaring angrily at both men responsible for her dilemma, she stalked off towards the ladies' room once again. Brushing past the waiter, Minerva was pleased to notice that he rather starred miserably at the floor than meet her eyes. However she didn't notice Severus' intense gaze on her.

----

When Severus heard a woman's screech, he was jolted out of the peaceful meditation over a particularly difficult potion. Never before had he heard such commotion in this restaurant before. And he was a regular costumer here, too. Eating dinner here occasionally was the only luxury he indulged in.

Looking up, he immediately spotted a tall woman standing agitated but regal at a table not far from his own. She had black hair done up in a French twist and wore a beautiful, clinging dress now stained with red wine. Her back was turned to him but there was something familiar in her ramrod-straight posture and the aggressively hunched shoulders.

As the woman stormed off, Severus chanced a peek at her face and was astounded to recognize Minerva McGonagall. Wow, who would have thought she had it in her to screech like that!

Before he could ponder anything else he noticed a second man coming over to McGonagall's neglected date and dropping casually into her vacated seat. Disguised by the dim light in his corner and the tablecloth and drawn by his death-eater instincts, Severus drew his wand and cast a Spying Charm.

"So? That obviously backfired", sneered the newcomer.

"Never you mind. I'll get her!"

"Yeah, you better. Remember our bet. You nail our dear Headgirl or you're ..."

"Hush your mouth!" hissed Bryce.

Severus had heard enough. With a disgusted expression on his lips he removed the Spying Charm and sat back. How best to warn McG? Knowing her, she wouldn't believe him. Besides she was a grown girl and could take care of herself. In case the bastard got fresh Severus would be here and interfere. Dumbledore trusted him and had freed him from the death-eaters. The least he could do to repay the Headmaster was keeping his friend and Deputy save. Besides McG was one of the teachers without prejudices against Slytherin and had always been nice to him.


	5. Humiliation and Terror

_A./N.: I watched "96 hours" yesterday and got that idea. Hope you enjoy._

**Humiliation and Terror**

Minerva was seriously tempted to cleanse her dress by magic and be done with it. Huffing to herself, she tried dabbing at the stains with a damp cloth but gave up trying as she just spread the stain with her ministrations.

After flinging the towel away from herself and swearing under her breath, she tried vainly to compose herself once again. Her fiery temper demanded revenge or at least a good talking to but she kept an iron hold on it and slowly battled it down again. What was a little spilled wine and a rather one-sided conversation? Certainly no reason to end a date!

The angry red flags in her cheeks receded and the haunted look in her eyes was replaced by a flirtatious one. Nodding to her reflection in the mirror, Minerva plastered a smile onto her lips and straightened her shoulders. Then she walked casually out the door and over to her date.

Bryce was yet again struck with how foreboding and yet intriguing the old girl looked. Surely she was driving men up the walls with her aloft manner and frigid behaviour.

His groin started to rub uncomfortably against the zipper of his trousers. He couldn't wait to show her what a real man was like. In no time he would have her moaning for more and writhing beneath him.

Snape however retreated into his corner and observed his older colleague carefully. He saw the fiery glint in Minerva's eyes and inwardly readied himself for her outburst which was sure to come. She would tell this jerk that she had enough and wanted to go and he would be free to return to his potion books.

But instead of brushing her date off, Minerva sat down and continued her meal, making small talk with her dinner companion.

To Snape's dismay the rest of the dinner went by uneventful. At least above the table top. Bryce was yet again attempting under the cover of the table cloth to press his advantage. This meant that in order to keep Minerva safe he would have to follow her and Bryce and he would have loved to kick him for his insolence. He just hoped the idiot wouldn't pick too gory a place or he couldn't guarantee that that slimy individual would survive the evening.

Minerva stood up gracefully after Bryce paid and then held out his hand for her. It was a bit of a shock for Severus to see just how gracefully his former teacher was. Her animagus form was certainly rubbing off on her.

In fear of losing sight of them, he hurriedly paid his own bill and stealthily crept after the couple. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks just outside the door. There stood Minerva in the arms of the dinner companion. He was apparently trying to kiss her senseless. His lips were almost devouring the woman in front of him while his hands were shamelessly wandering over her back and down to her rear. Upon reaching her destination, he grabbed two handfuls and squeezed, drawing her closer.

Minerva gasped in shock at that. She hadn't thought it would come to this ... and definitely not in such a public place. After all her parents had raised her as a lady and not as a tramp who hopped into bed with just anyone and after the first date. Firmly she brought her hands up to his chest and slowly pushed him away ... or at least tried to. For all intense and purposes he clung to her and, if possible, kissed her harder. Minerva stiffened, hoping he would catch on and realize that this was most definitely not what she wanted. But alas he took her stillness for submission.

Snape gaped openly at his former teacher and, just as he always had as her student, waited for her anger to surface and consume the idiot. He wouldn't be surprised if she would any moment now disentangle herself and start yelling at that insufferable fool, giving him detention and taking points off his House and threaten to contact his parents. Grinning boyishly in anticipation of what would be coming, Snape rubbed his hands together delightedly and stepped into the shadows.

Bryce felt the anger and rejection from Minerva but doggedly kept kissing her, hoping against all hope he would somehow appease her. And there was still his bet to consider. He just had to fuck her! Frankly he was beginning to look forward to it. Minerva had hardly changed in physical appearance since their school years and was one attractive piece of work.

Getting really annoyed, Minerva started to struggle against him. In the exact moment she decided to push him off her rudely and scold him like a first year, a group of drunken men staggered by and she definitely didn't want to attract their attention. She fervently cursed the fact that they were in muggle London and she had to behave herself.

Snape had just decided to interrupt this little interlude and rescue a clearly uncomfortable Minerva when a couple of men trudged by. They reeked of alcohol and openly leered at the woman who was thoroughly kissed by one hell of a lucky bloke.

"Hey, sweetie, if you're done, I wanna have a snoog too", hiccupped one man, accompanied by his friends raucous laughter.

"Yeah, this youngster doesna seem to excite you!" roared another with a shrewd look to her hands on Bryce's shoulders and her stiff posture.

"I'll help you relax", suggested a third man and walked over to the couple.

Minerva shrank back. Her throat was parched and constricted. Weighing her chances of escape against the hassle that would ensue if she used magic, she swiftly extended her right foot and balanced most of her weight on her left foot behind her. The fighting stance seemed to amuse the drunken man but before they could act Bryce stepped forward. Minerva was, for once, thankful for his presence.

"Now, now, fellas, you're not looking for trouble, are y'all?" Bryce asked very sure of himself. Then he added in a strange undertone, "You gave me time till morning."

'Well, that didn't last long, did it?' thought Minerva wryly, knowing that the worst thing to do was bait drunken people and overhearing the rest. 'Doesn't that fool know anything?'

In one swift, and surprisingly quick, move the man closest to Bryce had sent him flying with a broken nose. Minerva swallowed convulsively.

"I knew he couldn't nail her", announced a fat guy and spat at Bryce. "Spineless worm! Yeah, if you want something done ..."

"... you have to do it yourself", the others roared in a chorus.

And suddenly Minerva caught a flicker of warm light glinting off polished wood. Those men were wizards! And they knew Bryce ... NAIL HER?!?

Snape saw realization spread over Minerva's features ... and anger started to show ... a lot. He almost felt sorry for the men. Suddenly though he counted and his mouth went dry. 5 against 1. 6 if Bryce woke up anytime soon. That was most unfair! He had to act.

The door to the restaurant opened and light spilled out. One beam hit the hands of two of those scoundrels. They had an identical tattoo on their hands. A crescent moon and a star coming out of a wand. Severus knew those men. It was a group similar to the death eaters ... well, only in the meaning that it too consisted of pure-blood wizards. To be exact of pure-blood RICH wizards. They preyed on woman. Mainly young women of a muggle background and pretty. Minerva was not necessarily their first priority target. She was after all a witch, and a powerfull one at that, not to mention a good thirty years above their standard victims. Severus knew he had to act fast now.

"So, cutie, how about it? Do you want to make it easier for you and us?" coaxed one of the men.

"NEVER!!!" spat Minerva venomously. She backed away but bumped against the wall. "Don't come nearer or ... or I'll scream ..."

"Silencio!" said one of the men and flicked his wand carelessly at her.

Immediately Minerva clawed at her throat but no matter how much she tried no sound emerged. The man nearest her came menacingly closer and Minerva's eyes budge out fearfully as he raised his wand.

"Expeliarmus!" he said and Minerva watched in panic how her wand flew straight out of her pocket and into the man's outstretched hand.

She was now defenceless and terrified. Never since her first year in Hogwarts had she felt this helpless and naked as she felt now without her wand. She could only stand there pressed against the wall and begging the men with her eyes not to hurt her. But her hope was dwindling away fast as yet another stranger raised his wand and magically tore her robes away. He sneered at her before ... he was suddenly hit by the red jet of a Stunning Spell.

His companions stared at him for a moment, transfixed in their shock. The unknown attacker used their paralysis to Stun another man. That raised his remaining friends out of their stupor and they scrambled apart and hastily groped for their wands. One of them jumped forward and grabbed Minerva, holding her in front of him like a shield.

Severus changed his position after every curse he shot so that the others wouldn't be able to hit him. One after the other he picked them off until the only man left standing was the one holding Minerva tightly to him.

"Now, man, I don't know what business you have here but you better hurry along before I hurt that lovely lady", he called out quietly into the night, not sure where the attacker was hiding.

"What makes you think I care if the lady is hurt or not. I could easily be after her myself", drawled a voice from his left.

The man whirled around in that direction and shot a curse hitting ... nothing. But the woman in his arms had relaxed slightly at the sound of the voice. Apparently she had recognized the man and knew he was a friend.

"I don't think so, mate! She seems rather pleased to hear your voice. Come out or I'll cut something of this lady ... something she won't need to pleasure me" snarled the man into the dark again.

Minerva was terrified. How could she have been so stupid and given away that she knew and trusted Severus? She was no schoolgirl anymore. She knew war and its rules.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her miserable contemplations. Her attacker ripped at the neckline of her dress, tearing it open to her navel. She stood there stupefied, not really believing her eyes. He couldn't be serious?!? He just couldn't!

"I give you one last chance to get out of here alive ... you better take it", said the drawling voice again, cold anger swinging in it this time.

The attacker only laughed raucously and grabbed Minerva's breast painfully in his free hand. Minerva winced and her mouth opened soundlessly in protest and pain. She wriggled in his arms, trying to get away from him but to no avail.

The first curse hit the stones in the wall next to Minerva's head since her attacker moved them swiftly to the side. The next one hit the bush on the other side.

"Not a very good shot, are you?" taunted the man.

He ripped Minerva's dress further apart and brutally groped her through her panties. Minerva cried out soundlessly and tears sprang to her eyes. And ...

Suddenly the arms around her slackened and the attacker fell away, hit by a curse to his forehead like a bullet from those muggle weapons. Minerva fell to the ground with him but before she hit the hard cement of the walkway she was caught by strong arms.

Severus caught his older colleague and swiftly gathered her up in his arms. With a bit of wandless magic he ordered his cloak to settle around her shoulders before he apparated back to Hogwarts.


	6. Unbreakable Bond

A./N.: This is the final chapter of my story. If you really want to see more of Minerva's and Severus' friendship send me a review and maybe you can convince me to do a sequel. ;) Hope you like this chapter. .... By the way: I have a picture on my profile for that chapter. Please check it out.

Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the picture are mine!!!

**Unbreakable Bond**

As soon as Snape apparated in front of the great gate with the hogs above it, he shifted Minerva in his arms to get an arm free and be able to cast a patronus. The silver doe jumped readily enough from the tip of his wand, instantly taking off in the direction of the castle. She would inform both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey of their immediate arrival. Shouldering his burden manfully, Severus began the steep rise to the castle.

Only a few moments later he became aware of the unusual silence from his older colleague and her violent trembling. When he chanced a quick glance down, Severus saw large tears streaming across her face. What surprised him most though was the fact that Minerva McGonagall trusted him. Him an ex-death-eater, a Slytherin, a former student she had once called to daft to handle a wand. Yet her head lay snugly against his chest and her right arm lay around his neck. She trusted him to get her to safety. She trusted him not to vanish into a dark part of the forest and rape her. She trusted him not to kill her but instead save her.

For a second or two he paused in his steps honoured and touched then he squared his shoulders and trudged on with renewed energy. He would rather die than ever betray the woman in his arms and her trust in him.

Suddenly he saw light before him and a single, tall and slim figure running towards him. Another shadowy silhouette appeared in the door frame, leaning heavily against the door and clutching at it with her hands. Then the space of light filled with people and Severus felt Minerva trembling all over again.

"Please", she whispered hoarsely. "Please, don't let them see me. Not like this ..."

Not for the first time Severus silently cursed that damnable Gryffindor pride. His (and hers, one would think) first priority was to get to safety, no matter how. Sighing irritably, Severus stopped and let his boss approach. To his relief none of his other colleagues came closer. Obviously they knew what was good for them and let their self-preservation win out over their curiosity.

"What happened to her?" Albus asked the second he got within ear-shot. He looked positively murderous and every inch the man Lord Voldemort feared most. "Who hurt her?"

And again Minerva surprised Severus by bursting into new tears at the sound of her mentor's voice. She still clung to her former student though and even tightened her grip around his neck. Clearly she was still in shock and frightened because what sane woman would pick him as her knight in shining armour?

Quickly Albus waved Snape to follow him. He didn't even try to take Minerva from Severus' arms and carry her. Every few seconds though he glanced over to his deputy's trembling form. Severus was aware that Albus felt very protective of McGonagall because he had been her teacher and mentor. Over the years he had developed fatherly feeling for the younger woman and now, Severus was sure, his heart was broken seeing her like that.

"She doesn't want to be seen like that, Albus", Severus informed his boss. "Could you ...?"

"Uhm ... oh, yes, certainly ..." Albus mumbled and raised his wand to send a patronus to the castle. "Poppy will want to check you for injuries and stuff", he then informed Minerva.

Minerva dully nodded but didn't verbalize an answer. Subconsciously she hid her face in Severus shoulder and tightened her arm around his neck. Surprised, yet again, Severus just held her tight to his chest and started humming a soft tune he had always hummed to his mother after his father had beat her up again in his drunkenedness. His gaze was still directed towards the castle and he saw Albus' phoenix patronus arrive and all the staff members except Poppy disappear back into the castle. Heaving a sigh, he relaxed his shoulders a little and widened his stride, confident now that he would really get Minerva to safety.

"Thank you for saving Minerva ..." rambled Albus before Severus interrupted him gruffly.

"I was simply at the right time in the right place", he growled but a deep blush rose in his cheeks, "Nothing to thank me about."

A slightly different tremble went through Minerva's body and it took Severus a moment to realize it was a soft chuckle instead of fear. And then he surprised himself with the pride spreading throughout him at that. He had made his former teacher chuckle ...

----

In the Hospital Wing Severus and Albus waited patiently on the other side of the curtains behind which Poppy had dragged her friend. After only a few moments Poppy had thrown Severus' cloak over the partition.

"Thank you, Severus", she had called out, drowning Minerva's weak protestations.

Now both men paced through the long room, waiting for Poppy's assessment. Albus in particular was anxious to know how his friend was doing. Severus tried to reassure his Headmaster that nothing serious had happened to her because he had intervened before those jackasses could do real damage but Albus wasn't really listening to him. After a while Poppy came around the curtains and motioned for the men to follow her into her office.

"Severus is right you know, Albus. Minerva is fine ... only a slight shock but no injuries except a few bruises from the men's rough handling ..."

Albus curled his hand into a tight fist and slammed it into the top of Poppy's desk. His eyes held an expression of such rage that Poppy and Severus instantly took a step back.

"She'll be fine", assured Poppy and then turned to Severus and addressing him, "She wants to see you."

Severus stared at her for a moment not comprehending what she had said to him. Albus stared at Poppy too, with drooping shoulders and a somewhat defeated look in his eyes. Suddenly a jolt went through Severus and he strode forward. Pride and joy filled him and he knew for sure that at least one colleague trusted him and had seemingly forgotten about his past as death-eater.

He reached her bed and sat down on a chair nearby. His eyes searched her eyes for signs of discomfort or fear but all he saw in them was trust. She stared right back at him without blinking or looking away.

"C-c-could you ..." she started but stopped. Her lips were dry and her tongue darted out to wet them. "Could you please ... stay with me ... o-only until I fall asleep?"

Now her eyes were cast to the side and a bashful blush rose in her cheeks. Severus was intrigued to see that this unsure behaviour took years off her face. But apparently his silence caused her more discomfort for she sucked in her bottom lip and began to chew on it. Severus chuckled softly seeing something so childish in his former professor.

"Of course I stay with you, Pro ... Minerva", he assured her with the warmest smile she had ever seen on him.

"Thank you", she whispered back. "It's just that tonight's events ... rattled me. They shouldn't but they still do ... you see, I was once cornered by Grindelwald's men ... they had ... the same intentions as those men tonight. Back then it was Albus who saved me. It seems that I always get myself in trouble."

Tears were streaming down her face again and she hid her face in her pillow. A strange force had her unburdening her heart to that youngster. He had seen her at her most vulnerable and not taken advantage. This proved to Minerva more than anything he or Albus could have said that Severus had really given up his career as a death-eater and was trustworthy.

Severus' heart went out to Minerva. He had always regarded her with some contempt for her strict, distant demeanour. Now he understood, partly, why she held herself ramrod-straight and more than a bit haughty. With a tenderness he usually reserved for his mother, he bend forward and stroked the long black tresses out of her face.

Minerva felt much better after she had unburdened herself and smiled shyly at Severus. Again she felt his hand on her head, stroking her softly. Her own hand went up and took hold of his then she clasped his hand with both of hers and pressed it to her chest, her cheek in the palm of his hand. Slowly her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a deep, untroubled sleep.

----

The next morning Minerva woke up still clutching Severus' hand. He looked so peaceful and young as he sat there in his chair with his legs stretched out in front of him and his head falling forward so that his chin nearly touched his chest. Smiling softly to herself, Minerva sat up carefully and disentangled her hand from his. She moved about carefully so she wouldn't wake him.

After she had successfully gotten out of bed, she quickly moved towards Poppy's door and disappeared behind it. Knowing from years of experience where the shower was, she purposefully strode through the living room and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Only after she had taken off her underwear and already stepped into the shower, she realized that the clothes Poppy had so thoughtfully laid out for her were still at the foot of her bed. Sighing in frustration she decided she would take a quick shower and hurry back in to get dressed before Severus woke up. She could have a nice warm and cleansing bath later in her own quarters. Quickly she showered and dried herself up again then she hurried into the Hospital Wing again.

She had just donned her new underwear when she heard a soft choking noise behind her. Whirling around, she saw Severus hastily avert his eyes.

"I'm sooooo s-sorry ..." he stammered apologetically.

"You know it's the second time in as many days that you've seen me in a state of undress?" she asked conversationally and added without giving him time to answer, "This becomes an irritable habit of yours."

Severus, caught on the wrong foot with her statement, laughed heartily at her joke. He saw her glasses laying on the bedside table and put them on in the same way she usually wore them. Then he looked over the rim of them.

"As a teacher I'm not allowed much of a social life so I take what crumbs I'm thrown", he remarked jokingly before having to duck a pillow Minerva threw at him.

She had already put on a dark emerald skirt and a white blouse. Now she was fixing her hair into her customary bun at the back of her head. She was smiling softly at Severus.

"... besides you look nice ... for your age!"

"Oh, you cheeky boy!" exclaimed Minerva but she was laughing none the less.

With this joke the foundation for their friendship was laid. Both knew that they could trust each other to be painfully honest and to guard the other's back.

_**The End**_


End file.
